The Camp Rock Journals
by bkwrm94
Summary: Ever wonder what Mitchie was thinking when she sang in Final Jam? Or what Tess was thinking when she framed Mitchie and Caitlyn? You can find out with The Camp Rock Journals with all of the characters personal journal/diary entries. Enjoy!


**The Camp Rock Journals**

**A fanfic by yours truly: Bkwrm94**

**Author's Note: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Morning**

**Dear Diary,**

Today is the last day of school which means tomorrow is the _first day of summer!!_ I am so excited for this summer. Especially since this is the year I get into Camp Rock! (Okay so it isn't a done deal, but I have a good feeling about this summer!) You see, Camp Rock is this really prestigious camp where kids can "Unleash Their Musical Talent", whether you're a musician, producer, or a singer (like me!).

So this morning, Mom calls me down for school. I popped in one of my original songs that _I_ wrote (**Who Will I Be)**. I also write my own songs, too. That's my real dream. I want to be a singer-songwriter. I tried looking for something different to wear to school. Something to stand out. Something that'll let me fit in…

I'm not exactly what you'd call popular, Diary. One I just want to be with the "in-crowd". I really only have one friend…Sierra. She's great but I'd really like to have some more people to hang out with….Sorry to go off like that, Diary. So anyway, I get down to breakfast awaiting my plan to fall into action.

My gave me my plate of eggs as Hot Tunes TV came on. "Ooo!" I squealed. "Hot Tunes TV! Turn it up please!"

Mom hit the volume up on the TV set as the reporter began her story.

"_Pop star phenomenon Shane Gray may have gone too far this time after he stormed off the set of the new Connect 3 video. Word is, that the other members of Connect 3 are __**fed up**__. This last stunt has cost their label __**thousands of dollars**__ but may have cost the group the rest of their record deal…."_

Mom leaned in next to me. "What is wrong with that boy?" she asked. "He has everything!"

"Yeah…except a clue!" I shot back.

"_The message is clear: He needs to clean up his act! And to give him time to do it, the Connect 3 Summer Tour…is cancelled_."

Mom shut off the TV. "I found a Camp Rock brochure in the crisper!" she said. "Or should I say…_another_ Camp Rock brochure!"

"Hmm, how bout that?" I asked. "Oh, by the way, I _love_ the cheese omelet. You should definitely add this to your catering menu!"

"Should I even ask how this one got there? Or about the one on the vacuum?" Mom asked. Then she sighed. I knew what came next… "Honey, I know you have your heart set on going to that camp but with my catering business just taking off and Dad remodeling the hardware store we just can't afford it right now."

My face fell. "Oh…I got to go…don't want to be late for school…."

I walked out of the room, my heart practically broken.

Okay, Diary…. I got to go. The bus pulled up. I promise I'll write more later.

**Miserably Yours,**

**Mitchie**

***

**Dear Diary,**

TODAY IS THE BEST DAY EVER!!!!!!!!!

But I don't want to get ahead of myself.

So this is how it went down, Diary.

I was cleaning out my locker, tossing the last of my Camp Rock brochures into the trash. Then Sierra approached my locker. "HEY, MITCHIE!" she cried, too cheerfully. "Zhing Zhong Zhi, Mitchie. It means Happy Summer, Mitchie. Guess who got an 'A' in AP Mandarin? Me!"

"Hey, Sierra," I moaned.

"How'd it go?"

"Camp Rock is a no go," I groaned. "I just wanted a summer all about music!"

"But you _have_ to go!" Sierra cried. "Anyone who's anyone in music has to go—"

I shot her a look… I knew all the details.

"Oh…which you already know," Sierra corrected herself. "So what _are _you going to do this summer, Mitchie?"

"I don't know…" Then we left.

So I get home after working at Al's Burger Barn. Dad and Mom are outside on the grill and I plop my bag on the table, feeling totally miserable and dejected.

"Hey, how was your last day of school?" Mom asked.

"Fine."

"How was work?" Dad asked.

"Oh you know, service with a smile!" I said sarcastically.

Dad chuckled to himself. "Oh I can't stand it! Tell her now!"

"Tell me what?" I asked, worried and excited all at the same time.

"No…"

"MOM?!"

"Okay…._**YOU'RE GOING TO CAMP ROCK!**_"

Oh, Diary, if you could just hear me scream…. 

"But how?"

"Well, business is slow in the summer and I could send you to camp at a discounted rate!"

"Oh my gosh, thank you, Mom!" I screamed.

"But you have to work in the kitchen," she added.

There's always a catch….But whatever….

_**I'M GOING TO CAMP ROCK!**_

**Rocking On,**

**Mitchie!**

**--------------------**

**So yeah, I'm on a roll guys! 2****nd**** Story in 2 days! Woo. I know it says "journals" but the girls are writing in diaries. So anyways, enjoy it! And don't forget to check out my other stories:**

**Wizards of Waverly Place: The Magic Masters**

**Kingdom Hearts III**

**The Suite Life of Zack, Cody,& Hannah**

**Read&Review everyone!**

**--Bkwrm94**


End file.
